DBGT: The Power of Fusion
by The Potara Fusion
Summary: Part 2 of the Fusion GT Trilogy. Having defeated the parasite Baby, Vegetto has returned to Earth in hopes of living a peaceful life. But how will this warrior fare with the sudden appearance of the fusion Gogeta, along with other past foes? Read to see!
1. Chapter 1: Curtain Call

**Chapter 1: Curtain Call**

The arena surrounded from all sides by towering bleachers continued to shake violently, the massive power up radiating from Vegetto as the Potara fusion continued to let out a thunderous roar. His clenched fists rose up, and sparks of electricity rapidly swirled around his golden aura as his hair suddenly faded into the iconic golden hue of a Super Saiyan, along with his eyes turning a distinct turquoise.

The aura suddenly exploded outward from Vegetto's base, followed shortly by a blinding light that shot out in every direction. Physio cried out, the storm force winds easily toppling the machine flipping backwards and sending him flying through the nearby stands and out onto the city streets.

The crowd's awes and shocked gasps filled the air, each spectator watching with wide eyes at the golden fighter left standing in the ring. Many began to erupt into a panic, surprised at the fact that there is now a second golden haired warrior, and that the new warrior displayed even more power than the original.

Vegetto's smirk widened, letting out a low chuckle as he lowered his arms down to his sides.

"Call me Super Veg-"

He blinked, staring at the empty ring. The Potara fusion glanced around in confusion, attempting to locat where Physio had gone. He soon locked his eyes on the massive humanoid sized whole in the nearby wall, and instantly reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding. A little light show, and the robot's already halfway into the downtown area..."

Vegetto grunted in frustration, glancing away as he felt the World Tournament announcer cautiously grab onto his left arm. Once he was comfortable with Vegetto's violent aura and that he was still standing, the announcer hoisted Vegetto's arm up and addressed the crowd with a thunderous voice.

"And the winner is Vegetto!"

The crowd remained dumbfounded, their jaws still reaching down to the benches as they continued to gasp in shock and horrow. Vegetto then shrugged his arm, making his way down the steps and back towards the hut with crossed arms.

"What a waste."

* * *

Goku grinned from ear to ear as he hopped down from the window, taking off in a sprint for where Vegetto had entered the hut from. He laughed, quickly leaping forward and latching onto the Potara fusion's leg.

"Hey, good job son! That was a great match!"

Vegetto smiled down at Goku, pulling him off his leg.

"Thanks Kakarot. But next time, don't let Mr. Satan tell you that you aren't allowed to enter the adult division, alright?"

Goku nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh don't worry! I wish I could fight in your tournament right now!"

Vegetto nodded.

"So do I. Without you the only competition I have is-"

"Our next match will be between Gogeta and Pan!"

Vegetto nearly toppled over, the shock apparent in his expression.

"What?"

* * *

Pan blinked in confusion, making her way up the steps and into the ring at the announcer's call. She furrowed her brow, the name of her opponent distinctly ringing many bells in her mind.

Gogeta...that's not an ordinary name. It sounds just like Vegeta...weird...

The young Saiyan stood in the middle of the ring, pondering her thought. However, a soft "fzzt" caught her attention and Pan glanced up to see the source.

Now standing within a few short feet from Pan, the fusion known as Gogeta stood looming over her. His eyes were slightly narrowed, and he frowned down at her.

"Pan, I'd like you to forfeit please."

Pan's eyes narrowed, ignoring the strange duel voice that came from the man and glared up at the fusion.

"And what makes you think I'm just going to back down, tough guy? You don't look so scary to me!"

In response, a golden aura rapidly shot up from Gogeta's feet, engulfing the Saiyan in its glow as the fusion rapidly transformed into a Super Saiyan. The strong winds began to pulse out from the fusion, while Pan's eyes widened in shock and she instinctively took a step back.

The crowd immediately erupted into a shocked panic at the sight of yet another golden haired fighter, their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

* * *

"Sorry about the wait!"

Goten laughed as he took his seat opposite from Valese, placing the silver tray down onto their table in a rushed panic. The two were dining out at a local hamburger joint, and Goten reached over to the tray to pick up his cheeseburger.

Valese smiled down at the sandwich, before turning her attention up to Goten.

"Ohh! A ham sandwich! I've never had one of these before!"

Goten laughed, leaning back in his seat.

"Actually, it's called a hamburger!"

Valese's smiled widened, beaming up at Goten.

"It smells really good! But I don't see a knife or a fork around the plate, so how do they expect me to eat this?"

Goten broke out into a fit of laughter once again, holding up the burger to his mouth.

"Allow me to demonstrate!"

The young Saiyan prepared to bite into the food, but stopped at the sound of Valese's urging tone.

"Goten, look! Something strange is happening on the TV!"

Goten blinked, turning around to face the television mounted up on the wall at the top cornor of the bar. The entire diner had turned to face it, watching the screen with wide eyes at the report.

_"Breaking News at the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament! The first two rounds of the tournament electrify the crowd as two warriors show their golden power off to the world, displaying enough raw power to eliminate their opponents in one single blow!"_

Goten watched the screen in shock, which showed an upclose shot of the Potara Fusion, Vegetto, eliminating Physio in their match by sending him flying out to the streets. He blinked, staring at the screen as it produced an image of a terrified Pan facing off against the Super Saiyan fusion, Gogeta.

_"This footage is brought to you live here today, and it looks like this young female warrior will prove to be no match for the second warrior from this mysterious golden duo!"_

Goten rose out of his seat, pulling Valese by the arm as they exited the diner.

"C'mon, we need to get down there. Pan might be in trouble!"

* * *

Pan continued to stare in awe struck surprise, her mouth hanging open as she stared into the fusion's tuquoise eyes. Gogeta's serious expression suddenly changed however, and the fusion broke out into a nervous grin as he rubbed the ends of his pointer fingers together.

"So now can you possibly...you know...forfeit?"

Pan slowly nodded.

"Yeah...sure. No...no problem..."

Gogeta's grin widened.

"Great! Thanks Pan, I owe you one!"

Gogeta then suddenly descended back down to his normal state, glancing over to the announcer as he hoisted his arm up.

"Pan forfeits the match! Gogeta wins!"

Turning on his heel after the announcer released the fusion's arm, Gogeta then began to slowly make his way back down the steps that led into the ring and towards the main hut. Pan, however, quickly ran forward and called out to him.

"Wait, who are you?"

Gogeta glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear the announcer? I'm Gogeta..."

Pan grunted.

"I meant, where did you come from?"

Gogeta shrugged his shoulders.

"From a different timeline. Can't say when it was, but you know how time travel is..."

Pan's eyes remained wide, standing at the edge of the ring as she watched the fusion disappear into the hut.


	2. Chapter 2: The World's Strongest Saiyan?

**Chapter 2: The World's Strongest Fusion?**

Throughout the remainder of the tournament, Vegetto and Gogeta fought their separate ways to the finals, easily dispatching the competition. In light of a second super powered fusion, Vegeta had made a decision to step down, in order to see the match up of a lifetime that he and Goku had missed previously before. The crowd could barely make a sound, the shock from the power of these two warriors effortlessly moving up to the finals preventing them from booing or cheering. Mr. Satan had fled into hiding within his main chamber once more, his eyes wide with fear as he sat in the corner.

_This can't be happening! I stopped Goku from entering, and there are still more of those Saiyan freaks out there fighting! Why do they always have to enter my tournaments?!_

A knock rung out from the front door, causing Hercule to pause his grieving and glance up at the muffled voice from the other side.

"Mr. Satan?! Is everything ok in there?!"

Mr. Satan cringed, gripping his stomach in case the reporter could see him through the door, as he responded back in fake pain.

"No! I've got another...stomach...ache that's bothering me! Oooh, the pain! Why does this always happen to me?!"

The reporter sighed from the other side, continuing on.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the finals for the adult division are about to start! You'll be facing off against the winner of this match for the World Title."

Mr. Satan's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"It was decided a few minutes ago by the officials overseeing the tournament. They believe that one of these two fighters has a good chance at defeating you, since they have shown little effort advancing through the bracket..."

Mr. Satan rose to his feet, glaring angrily at the door.

"How dare they?! They think those two amatuers have a chance at defeating the Champion of the World?!"

The door swung open, revealing a grinning reporter nodding to Mr. Satan, who was standing a few feet away.

"So you're feeling better then? Fantastic, let's get you ready for the match of the century!"

Mr. Satan's jaw hung open, groaning to himself.

_Why does this always happen to me..._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the world tournament final match is about to begin! What could be waiting for us at the end of this match?! Stay tuned to find out folks, because these two warriors have proven that they are a force to be reckoned with!"

The crowd remained silent, staring wide eyed at the two fusions facing off in the middle of the large, square ring. Vegetto smirked to himself, glancing around in amusement at the sight.

"You'd think they'd be a little more excited for this match..."

Gogeta grinned, clenching his fists.

"Maybe they're just a little too excited for this brother. Although, I'm sure what we have planned isn't exactly going to be what they want to see."

Vegetto chuckled, clenching his fists as well.

"We can't fight here. If we do, we'll undoubtedly get carried away and wreck the entire planet in our wake. But still, we need to decide who will have the honor of humiliating the champ once and for all."

Gogeta nodded, moving into an offensive fighting stance and prepared to dash forward.

"Fine. We'll play by your rules this time. Let's go!"

Vegetto moved into a similar stance, reeling his fist back in preparation.

"You're going to wish we never met after this one."

The gong rang, signalling the start of the match.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!"

The two fusions immediately bolted forward in a dash, reeling their respective fists back as they each let out thunderous dual roars. The crowd moved to the edge of their seats, Goku and Vegeta watching in wide eyed awe, and Mr. Satan cringing in fear as the two fusions' fists came within inches of clashing with each other.

* * *

Having made their way into the stands during the Pan scare, Goten and Valese stared in confusion at the resulting clash between the two fusions. They had watched their entire advancement into the finals, expecting a monterous and powerful dual to satisfy their desire for battle.

Valese glanced up at Goten, raising an eyebrow.

"What are they doing down there?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders slightly, keeping his attention on the ring with wide eyes.

"I think...they're playing rock, paper, scissors..."

Vegetto's eyebrow twitched in anger, pulling back his sideways peace sign as Gogeta grinned from ear to ear, pumping the fist he had thrown out earlier.

"Alright! Rock beats scissors!"

Vegetto grunted, glaring back at Gogeta.

"Best two out of three. You cheated anyways, so you owe me a rematch!"

Gogeta smirked, reeling his fist back.

"You're on!"

The two threw their arms forward, reeling their fists back in three motions as they chanted together.

"One...two...three. One...two...three!"

Vegetto smirked, pulling back the same sideways peace sign as Gogeta frowned at his flat upside down palm.

"Ha! Scissors wins!"

Gogeta's eyebrow twitched, glaring back at Vegetto.

"You said best two out of three. So let's end this!"

Vegetto smirked, throwing his arm back out.

"Fine!"

* * *

The two continued to chant together, oblivious to the crowd at hand. Their shock had become even worse, jaws hanging down to the ground at the sight of the fusions playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who fights against Hercule.

Pan mimicked their expressions, glancing over to Goku and Vegeta in disbelief.

"What are they doing Grandpa? There supposed to be fighting, not playing a silly kid's game!"

Goku grinned, glancing up at Pan.

"I think it's clever! And funny for sure!"

Vegeta smirked, his attention on the two.

"It's a smart move, to say the least. Those civilians aren't ready for a fight between fusions, and they both know what will happen in the end if they had actually fought for real in a ring surrounded by innocent people. I think it's much safer for humans if the two played that game than actually fighting for the right to take the title from Hercule."

Pan huffed, turning back to the match.

"I still think they're stupid..."

* * *

The two hands finally shot down for the last time, the clear and obvious victor now in plain sight. The two stared at the result for a moment, taking in the outcome for a brief moment.

Vegetto then immediately fist pumped, pratically sticking his tongue out at Gogeta in his triumph.

"HAHA! PAPER BEATS ROCK! I WIN AND YOU LOSE BROTHER!"

Gogeta crossed his arms, glaring at the ground as he began to pout.

"I should've won."

Vegetto chuckled, shaking his head as he boastfully gestured toward the side of the ring.

"Not this time Gogeta! Now, step out of the ring as we agreed to and this will all be over soon..."

Gogeta grunted angrily, but complied with the agreement. He crossed his arms, glaring at the ground as he walked towards the edge of the ring and promptly hopped down onto the grass below.

The announcer blinked, remaining quiet for a minute before pulling the microphone up to his mouth.

"...Well...it seems Gogeta has decided to forfeit! Vegetto wins the match!"

Vegetto smirked, glancing around at the silent crowd as he began to make his way down from the steps leading into the ring.

"Our winner of this year's Tenkaichi Budokai will go on to fight against Mr. Satan with the next 30 mins for the World Championship title! We will be back soon after this small recess to begin the match!"


	3. Chapter 3: Birth of a New Evil

Meanwhile, in the check station that seperated Heaven from Hell, King Yemma rested his head on his hand, looking out through the open entrance into his office towards the seemingly unending path of Snake Way with an expression that clearly illustrated his boredom. For some reason, the cycle of souls constantly berating his office for judgement had come to a complete halt for the day, and he practically sat alone behind his giant wooden desk. His eyes opened and lazily shut in a monotonous cycle, and he almost missed the sporadic and panicking little ogre jumping up and down next to his desk.

"Sir! SIR!"

King Yemma whipped his head up, glancing around alertly.

"What?! What is all the commotion about?"

The guard planted his feet onto the ground, but the terror in his eyes and voice had not faded away.

"We have a major incident down below and we need your immediate assistance!"

King Yemma blinked in surprise, the guard raising his voice.

"ITS DESTROYING EVERYTHING!"

King Yemma leaned down, gently resting his hand on the guard's shoulder.

"Easy there. Let's just go take a look and see what's happening down there. Alright?"

The guard nodded solemnly, before turning on his heel.

"Right...you're right..."

King Yemma rose up out of his seat at the response, following after the guard as the two made their way towards the only lift leading from Yemma's office into the depths of Hell itself. The massive red ogre frowned heavily at the guard's panicking nature, due to the fact that nothing is usually capable of putting a prison like Hell in jeopardy. His eyes narrowed, the fear of what lied below affecting Yemma's opinion of the situation.

"Guard..."

The guard came to a halt, a few feet away from the lift leading down. He turned around to face the King with a perplexed look. King Yemma's serious expression remained unfazed as he spoke.

"I want you to stay here, in my office. If I am not back within the next thirty minutes to report the situation here, alert the Kais on this matter."

The guard blinked.

"How would I do that, sir?"

King Yemma's expression twisted into a half smile.

"Under my desk is a small set of buttons designed for a couple of different uses. At the push of the red colored one, a message is immediately sent to the Kai's homeworld that simply alerts them that there has been an incident that has jeopardized the Check-In station. It's also directly wired with my desk, meaning that if it were destroyed somehow, the same message would be sent out."

He nodded towards his desk.

"So to put it simply, either push the red button on the underlying panel of my desk or destroy it to alert the Kais if I'm not back in the next thirty minutes. Can you do this?"

The guard nodded, saluting Yemma.

"I'll do my best, sir!"

King Yemma nodded, making his way into the elevator.

"Good. You're a smart man, for informing me of this problem instead of trying to solve it on your own. And for that, I thank you."

The guard simply nodded in response, watching as the steel doors came to a close in front of Yemma, and turned on his heel as the elevator cart began its long decent down into the depths of Hell.

* * *

A soft "ding" marked that the elevator's decent had been complete, and King Yemma waited patiently as the steel doors slowly opened up in front of him. The sight before him caused Yemma's eyes to widen involuntarily and he stepped out into the now open wasteland before him.

A dark, omnious shade of red covered the sky itself, giving Hell the appearance of which it deserved compared to the purple and bright light that King Yemma had instilled into the atmosphere. The ground itself was simply a large stretch of a barren, apocalyptic wasteland; a small breeze providing the only source of sound as it rustled against the red ogre's suit. The dark red sky gave the impression of night time in Hell, and King Yemma moved forward slowly as he studied the ground in horror.

The ground was also littered with bodiess of the ogres in charge of keeping order and running Hell efficiently, often twisted in unspeakable and horrible positions. The carnage also presented itself in the form of mutilated bodies, often missing multiple limbs or destroyed to the point where they were unrecognizable. Yemma's wide eyes scanned the debris, but the massive red ogre came to a complete stop at the sight of another dead body in front of him.

Lying motionless on the ground was the carcass of what appeared to be a large, green spotted bug. The nasty bodily fluids covered his entire body, which was face down in the ground, and was missing an arm along with both legs. Yemma instantly recognized who the body belonged to, even without seeing its face.

_Cell..._

Yemma turned his attention to the side, taking note of the new bodies littering the ground off to the left. He strode forward, realizing that the bodies did not belong to those of his decimated staff, but to those known through out the universe as galactic terrors. He stopped, glancing down at the mutilated body of a purple and white lizard like alien, who was missing his entire head and both arms. The purple blood and the actual physical appearance identified the alien as none other than the tyrant Frieza in Yemma's eyes. The red ogre continued to work forward, the shock increasing in his expression as he came across the bodies of the wizard Babidi, King Cold, Cooler, Lord Slug, and even the entire Ginyu Force.

King Yemma's attention then fell to the new collection of bodies he had taken note of, walking deeper into the ominous and dark cloud that hung over Hell. He kneeled down, examining the bodies of the Saiyans Turles, Paragus, and even the former king of the Saiyans: Vegeta. He took note of the other bodies littering the ground among the three, also noting the extreme brutality that this section faced.

It seems that what ever caused this kind of destruction took more of it's force out on these bodies...

He frowned.

_But why?_

The massive red ogre's wide eyes expanded out to it's limits, realizing another trait they all shared.

_They're all Saiyans!_

King Yemma instantly rose to his feet, the decision clear within his mind at what must be done. It had only been a few minutes, but the danger was clear.

Whatever caused the destruction of Hell itself had a single determination that he knew all too well: the extermination of the Saiyan race.

King Yemma increased his pace as he began to almost stride back towards the lone lift. He had walked about half a mile into the depths of hell, and the bright light shining out in front of the metal doors appeared to be the only shining beacon in the dark and ominous reaches of Hell itself. The red ogre tensed, the sound of laughing whispers resonating from all around him in very hushed tones.

He increased his pace to a fast jog, panting slightly as he continued to press forward. The overall presence of the whispers had unnerved the hulking red ogre, and as they increased in loudness, he began to wonder if he was going to leave the depths alive. The thought forced Yemma into an all out sprint, desperately racing to get to the lift and leave the dark wasteland behind.

He gasped, noticing a small pink mist of red pixel like particles beginning to form out from Yemma's back. It continued to grow, expanding outward at every angle around to the front of Yemma, no matter how fast he ran. He closed his eyes, cringing as the pixels then suddenly shot towards him and waited for the pain.

However, the only pain that came to him was the force of slamming his entire red body into the steel doors of the elevator shaft. Without wasting a moment, King Yemma rapidly shot to his feet and began to pound on the button to open the doors.

They soon responded, opening at a medium rate, and King Yemma bolted inside the cart at the first chance. The yellow light continued to illuminate a small portion of the ground in front of the elevator, but soon disappeared from sight as the steel doors closed together in front of King Yemma. The reg ogre's heart continued to race, clinging onto the very back of the cart as he tried to relax his body. His sporadic breathing was his primary focus, which soon began to slow as he felt the adrenaline begin to pass out of his system.

However, a loud and thunderous slam soon shook the entire silver cart, causing the two steel doors to cave in slightly. King Yemma's sporadic breathing returned, clinging onto the silver bar at the back of the cart in pure terror of what was to come. His eyes widened in shock as both steel doors then suddenly shot away from the cart, disappearing from sight behind a lone pink and purple figure that instantly shot into the steel elevator cart. The lone figure seized Yemma by the throat as he entered, holding him high off the ground against the cold steel.

The massive red ogre squirmed under the grip in vain, the terror clear in his expression. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and spoke in a hushed and terrified tone.

"The...they...will...st..stop...you! "

King Yemma's fear escalated, staring into the dark red eyes as he felt the monster lean closer towards him, almost wimpering at the sound of the amused and sinister voice.

"But who's going to save **_you_**?"

* * *

The guard waited patiently behind King Yemma's desk, the overall terror he had experience still fresh within his mind. He watched in horror as the monster brutally butchered and killed his colleagues and friends, standing motionless away from the action in fear of the beast. Once they were all dead, the creature had turned his attention to him, and he was positive that he was next on the monster's kill list.

Looming over the small ogre ominously, the monster smirked in his power over the guard's emotions, mostly over the guard's fear. His tone kept it's deep and evil voice, addressing him in a direct command.

"Find the one who rules this domain and tell him what has occurred here. Or perish like your worthless friends!"

The guard need not be told twice, spinning on his heel to alert King Yemma of the discovery. He frowned, wishing that he had accompanied the hulking red ogre to the depths of Hell, to try and help defeat the monster before he could break free and destroy everyth-

A massive, ground shaking explosion from far below shook the entire Check-In station with the power of a planet destroying earthquake, causing the guard to fall flat onto the ground and interrupt his thoughts. His eyes widened in horror, realizing what it must've meant.

He quickly bolted over to the desk, reaching out to the underlying panel. He almost sighed in relief as he felt the assortment of buttons below, kneeling down in order to find specifically the red one.

However, the guard glanced up in confusion at the sight of a square, pink pixel like object among the circular buttons. His confusion only worsened, watching the cube fall to the ground without any contact from him at all.

The cube then suddenly split into two parts, and each half eventually regenerated in order to form two cubes. The squares continued to muliply, forming a small pile within a few seconds and forcing the guard to back up.

To his extreme horror, the pile then began to morph back into the pink and purple monster he had encountered below. The black and red eyes stared into the guard's as the creature reformed in a kneeling position, before suddenly leaping up to its feet and seizing the guard by the throat. The guard cried out in pain, unable to prevent the monster from whirling around and slamming him onto the top of the desk. The guard grimaced, terrified that the seemingly weak wooden desk did not break from the impact, and desperately reached out to the underlying panel for the red button. He blinked in confusion once again, however, watching the monster before him reach under the desk with its free hand and complete the action he had been trying to accomplish.

He had not time to think on why afterwards, using his last remaining moments to cry out in terror as a large wave of pink energy rapidly engulfed him, disintegrating the guard within a matter of seconds.


End file.
